Francesco Bernoulli's Early Life
by Ciousk
Summary: Hi. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice!    Yeah...so this fanfic is about what could of happened in Francesco's early life.     If anyone has any Ideas that i could maybe use to make it better, I would be really grateful!      So yeah. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice! **_  
><em><strong>Yeah...so this fanfic is about what could of happened in Francesco's early life. <strong>_  
><em><strong>If anyone has any Ideas that I could maybe use to make it better, I would be really grateful! If you have any questions just PM me or post them in the comments and I will then answer it in either the PM or in this box in the next chapter depending where you asked it! <strong>_  
><em><strong>So yeah. That's enough of me, Let's hear about Francesco!<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Focus Francesco!" Francesco's Crew Chief, Raffaello called out to him. "And go when the light goes green."<p>

"I know what the green light means you know. You don't need to explain it for the thousandth time again today.!"

I was getting quite ticked off with him. But he is the best crew chief I have ever had. He's nice too. He gave me breaks. But not today, I had been here all day. I hadn't actually managed to get off the start line yet. The lights started again. Red. Orange. Green. And I went nowhere. Damn. I had missed them again, and Raffaello didn't look to happy about it.

"Francesco!" He called. "Is there something wrong with you! You haven't managed to get of the start line! One more time! And lets hope you go somewhere this time!"

Red. Orange Green. The lights went again. And again, I didn't move anywhere. I'd had enough and I was going home. I started to drive off the track. As soon as I got home, I am going to relax and rest a bit. I think I deserve it.

"Francesco, Is everything ok? You haven't been yourself today." Raffaello said as I passed him, shattering my thoughts.

"Just tired, Raffaello. I'm just tired" I sighed to him as I drove past. "I'm not sleeping well. I think I need to take a break, get away from here for while."

"I understand. Take the week off. But you understand that I'm here if you ever need to talk." he spoke to me in a kind, gentle voice. A voice not that much different that you would use to clam a scared, crying baby car.

I turned around to speak to him.

"Thanks Raffaello, I appreciate your kindness of letting me have the week off. I'll go home and rest now." I turned around again and was about to carry on my way when he enquired.

"Francesco! Are we to start practicing again next Monday!"

"Yes. I think so. See you then Raffaello!"

I started to drive away and was glad to see the roads to my house where clear. I didn't live so far away. And I was very happy to see it today. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Once home, I drove up the ramp to my sofa, and looked at the pictures on my fireplace. I had a picture of me winning first place at one of my many races. Another from when I was little. It was a picture of me and my friends, aged around 15. I drove off the sofa to look for my childhood photo album. I looked in boxes, shelves, cupboards and bags but I couldn't find it. So I drove, defeated into my bedroom, where it lay, covered in dust. In the most obvious place. On my bedside table. Frustrated, I picked it up and took it back to the sofa and started to look through it at the pictures of my childhood…

Few Hours later…

Banishing a tear. I put the album back on my table. For some reason, looking through the album always made me cry. It was really time I talked to someone about it. But that would have to wait until morning and until the tears had disappeared. Looking at the clock, I realised that it was 11pm and that it was really time I went to bed. Quickly I went to the fridge and got a quick drink and then made my way to my bedroom. I got into bed and within 5 minutes, I was out cold. The sleep wouldn't make that much difference to my tiredness because every hour or so, I woke up, woken up by the vivid images that my brain produced. I had to talk to someone, someone I knew would listen and help. And it had to be soon…

Morning.

Waking up crying isn't exactly what you really expect me to be doing. But, it had been happening to me now for about 1 or 2 weeks now. The sun was very bright behind my blind as I sat in bed trying to stop the tears and that is when I knew I had to talk to someone. Badly. But didn't know who. My mama would listen but then she would not really be able to help me because her saying was 'If you got yourself into it, you can get yourself out of it.'. Not exactly the person you would want to grow up with. A shrink would listen and help, but that's only because your paying them and that's what they do for a living. And then it hit me, I would ring Raffaello and… Looking over at the clock I realised that it is only 7am and that he would probably still be in bed. Knowing I should really still be sleeping, I begrudgingly got out of bed. If I was going to get Raffaello over to talk, I was going to do it in a clean house. Anyway cleaning might help me take my mind off things a bit.

Later.

Well that worked! I feel even worse now, but Raffaello did say he would come round and speak to me. I didn't tell him what about, I just asked him if would like to come round, have a little chat. He came at around 3pm and I let him in. I wasn't in a state. I was clean and shiny and the only things wrong were the tears trying to spill over my cheeks and fake smile that I wore. I invited him in and when I spoke to him, he knew instantly something was wrong.

"What's wrong Francesco?" Raffaello asked.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" I asked him, avoiding the question and his eyes.

"Thank you, but no. You're avoiding my initial question."

"Are you sure that you don't want anything? You can have whatever you want."

"Francesco!"

"Are you sure you don't want anything, as soon as you have answered me I will answer you."

"Ok, Please can I have a glass of water." he said, obviously just to make me shut up and answer his question.

"Ok. Shall we sit?" I motioned towards the sofa after I had given him his drink.

"Yes. Why not."

We drove up the ramp to the sofa and turned to face each other. Then he asked me the question again.

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself at the practices and you don't sound like yourself now."

I knew he knew that something was wrong with me but I didn't realize it was that obvious. Ashamed of myself for showing my feelings so much, I looked away. Embarrassed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :) (This would make me extra happy and more likely to get the next chapter on here faster!) :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 1. **_  
><em><strong>Please review. Anything I can improve on, Questions, anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So yeah... Do carry on reading. I'll be very happy if you do.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't know Raffaello, I just don't know…" I replied, still looking away. There had been a very long silence. 2 hours to be exact. And neither of us had spoken.<p>

"Well, It's getting late. I'd better be getting home. Do you want me to come again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Or you can stay the night. I have a spare bedroom if you want to…?"

"Thank you. But no thank you. My wife will be wondering where I am."

"Ok then. Only come if you want to. Then we can have that little chat tomorrow, can't we."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Alone again. I was tired and it was only 5pm.I wasn't particularly hungry but I was thirsty. I drove over to the fridge and got myself a cold, drink. After that, I decided I would go to bed. Fearing what I was going to see tonight, I drove straight up to my bed and within 5 minutes, I was out cold.

The dreams started off as just words.

"Hey, Francesco. What are we going to do tonight?" One of the voices asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we go down to the track and do bit of racing!" another voice said. Unmistakeably mine.

"Yeah!" Most of the voices shouted.

But one stayed silent.

"It's dangerous though Fran. I have heard of many race cars that have got hurt on that track."

"It's just a bit of fun and we'll be careful Luciana."

"Well, just to make sure. I want to come and watch."

"Yeah, fine." I said driving away.

Then the words were accompanied with pictures.

We were at the famous Monza race course at the Pista di Alta Velocita bank turn. We were getting ready to race. We started and were nearing the turn, and being inexperienced racers we didn't know to slow so we could keep control as we turned. Then it all went black again and all I heard after that was a scream of pain…

Morning.

I woke up yet again, crying. But this time it was different. I was scared and in pain, but I didn't know why. I'd never woken up in pain before, crying yes, but never in pain. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, it was too bright. I could hear people around me, but I was in my room, so how were they here?

"He's waking up!" One of the voices shout to others.

"Francesco, How do you feel?" Another started asking.

I dared to open my eyes, seeing that I was obviously not at home, I wanted to now where I was and why there and why were loads of people around me. As I opened my eyes, loads of lights started to flash forcing me to close them against the bright light.

"Francesco, look over here!"

"Francesco, What happened to you?"

"Why are you here?"

I was saved by answering these questions by a pretty little Volkswagen and a security guard.

The security guard was the first to speak.

"Everyone out! Come on! Francesco needs his rest." He shouted. I winced at the noise but was thankful that everyone was now leaving. With everyone gone apart from the guard and the Volkswagen, it was peaceful and I could open my eyes without cameras flashing in them every time I tried.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel fine." I lied. I felt far from fine. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're in hospital."

"Why?"

"I'll let the doctor tell you that. He will be coming soon."

I watched her for a while, still wondering why I was actually here. I watched her as she fiddled with the machinery and checked all the monitors. The doctor came about an hour after, just after she had just sat down to fill in some paperwork. I watched him go up to her and look at my notes. They then went out the room to discuss something. When they came back in, they had obviously been talking about why I was here.

"Francesco? Are you awake." I jumped at the sound and sharp pains hit my sides.

"Yes. I'm awake." I answered, still getting the sharp pains in my side.

"Oh. I thought you were asleep. You had your eyes closed and your breathing was pretty shallow…"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No I don't."

"Well, you're house was broken into."

I was speechless, people had broken into my house. I had nothing valuable, so what would they gain from breaking into my house?

"They stole nothing, but their aim was achieved."

"What was their aim?" I think I already knew what their aim was but I wanted it to be confirmed.

"To hurt you."

I knew it. And now I knew why I was here. The pains, the press. It all fit together now.

"I'll leave you to rest now, call if you want or need anything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews Will make me happy! :D Please Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Exactly 100 Hits! Thank you ! **_

_**Yes, so...this is chapter 3 of my fanfic and it seems to be going well. Noone has said anything I can improve so I'm taking it that everyone likes it!** _

_**The weather where I live is snow and coldness, how about yours? Please do tell me in the review place!**_

_**Anything I can improve? Tell me in the review spot or through PM! (don't worry about hurting my feelings by saying things I can improve, I don't hurt easy.) So yes, Please read on!**_

* * *

><p>He left me alone after that, but the nurse stayed. I must of fallen asleep at some point because I don't remember much of that day. But whenever I was aware though, she was always writing notes. Always about one of the machines.<p>

"Francesco? Francesco, wake up."

"I'm awake." I whispered. I had become a very light sleeper since I had been admitted to hospital.

"Do you feel well enough to have visitors? If you don't they can come back later."

"If it's the press, no. But if it's family or friend, then yes. I'm ok."

"Ok then, I'll just go get him." She left the room with paper work after that.

I waited for a while, anxious for who wanted to see me. It seemed like ages till I heard someone coming down the hallway. She appeared first, then she was followed in by someone.

"Raffaello!" I was so surprised to see him!

"Francesco!"

"It's so good to see you."

"You too."

It was so good to see Raffaello after what happened, I didn't know whether he knew what had happened. Took the opportunity to tell him when the nurse left the room.

"Do you know what actually happened?"

"Yes, I do Francesco. You were attacked, but we don't know who by. All I know was that I heard you scream, so I rushed up to your house and went in. I saw you looking pretty badly hurt so I called and ambulance. Did you not know that?"

"No I knew I had been attacked but I didn't know what happened after that. Thank you."

"That's Ok, I leave you now to get some rest you look exhausted. Bye."

"Bye…"

And with that, he left. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but because am such a light sleeper, unfortunately, every little sound woke me. A beep from a monitor. Someone walking past the door…

**In a random house, somewhere.**

The name is Artemis. I'm a serial killer and robber. And I've killed 5 people in 1 month so far. All I killed, apart from one. Why didn't I kill him, like all of the other innocents. The plan was to break in, kill the occupant, take the valuables and leave. Without being caught. Step 1 was to break into the house, I did that without fail. Step 2 was to kill the occupant, but that was the step I couldn't do. Francesco Bernoulli had been my racing hero for as long as I could remember, but then without realising it, I was breaking into his house to kill him. But I couldn't. So I Just planned to knock him out but I ended up hurting him real bad. As I hit him, He screamed a scream of pain. I feel so bad now. I Know I didn't take anything and that Francesco was taken straight to hospital but I still feel guilty for breaking in. But for someone so famous, he didn't exactly have many valuables. It just looked like a load of sentimental stuff.

In the hospital.

It is to loud to sleep right now, and to bright. The nurse had thankfully turned off the beeping of the machines but she couldn't stop the brightness coming through the blinds or the sound of a busy hospital. So as I lay there awake, I occupied myself with the thoughts of that dream I had the night I was attacked. We were racing and then there was this scream. It was definitely a scream of pain, but why? I would definitely talk to Raffaello about this and maybe contact some of the people who were racing with me. This was no normal dream. I don't remember much from my childhood but I have one particular memory that was just like the dream, so maybe the dream wasn't a dream maybe it was a flashback…

Amazingly, I did manage to fall asleep but I was exhausted even though I had done nothing all day. I was starting to wonder when I was going to be discharged. And I had lost count of how long I had been here after day 3. As I was thinking, the daily routine started. Raffaello came to see me, keep me company and give me the latest news on the race course and things like that. So I took the opportunity to ask him how long I had been here.

"Raffaello, I had a thought earlier of how long I have actually been here? I sort of lost count after day 3..."

"If I tell you, you'll be shocked. You've just got to keep calm, Ok?"

"Ok. Now please tell me."

"Ok. Here it goes. When you were attacked, the attacker knocked you out, then left. We found you unconscious. Some of you wounds were quite severe, so to help them heal, they kept you sedated. They sedated you for a week until they thought they were healed enough for you to be conscious. You have been conscious now for 7 days, so you have been here for 2 weeks."

I hadn't been expecting it to have been so long. It didn't feel like it…I was so shocked by it that my heart rate went up and made machines beep. I was speechless as well…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? and please tell your friends! (it will make me super happy :D) Sorry about the delay that is happening. I have a bad case of writers block and I have been suffering from a lot of headaches lately. So sorry about the delays again but I am writing more and all my friends are helping me through this bad time. But please do tell your friends about what I have written so far and go like my facebook page! (find the link in my profile!)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally, This chapter has arrived. Sorry about all the delays but I have been busy and As I have said before in Chapter 3, I am suffering from writers block and alot of headaches. Brrr... It's still to cold here. ANyways, Read on and review. Please Review. And thank you for making it this far. (If there is anything like grammer or spelling i can improve on, please tell me in the reviews or by Private messaging. Thanks) Yes, so...Read On and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm being discharged today unless something goes wrong between now and later. I will try to stay calm, as if I get to excited and made my heart race, the monitor would register it and they would not let me go home because of an accelerated heartbeat. It wasn't that hard to stay calm, bearing in mind what would I actually do when I got home? I couldn't race and I had to have someone with me all the time to make sure I was all right and not experiencing any physical problems. They had phoned Raffaello to see if he would be my carer and he agreed, not wanting anything to happen to his racer or his friend. Ever since this whole event started, they had grown very close. But now was not the time to be thinking about their friendship because that could make his heart race. I can think about it when I am home, not hooked up to any monitors. If all went well, I was to leave at 3pm. And it is only 7am. It sounds so near, yet so far…<p>

Raffaello didn't come to visit me as usual. I think it was because I was going to see him later anyway, so he would probably come later. And I was right, he came at 1pm to visit and talk to the doctors about if I was going to go home with him or not. When 3pm arrived, it was time to see if I was well enough to be discharged. As I had behaved myself all day and all the monitors were showing normal spikes and numbers, I was allowed to go home. So slowly, they took out all the IV tubing and monitor pads off me being careful not to hurt me but give me the freedom I had longed for, ever since being admitted weeks ago. There was a hand full of reporters waiting outside the doors, obviously waiting for me, as the look on their faces brightened when I came round the corner, but they instantly dimmed again when we turned to the ambulance port to get a lift home. The doctors and nurses thought it might be safer than being bombarded by reporters all the way home.

After a few weeks of constant boredom because of me not being able to do much as I was covered in bandages, but Raffaello and me did go into the town every so often, but I was full of excitement and I just longed to get back on the track. However, the doctors would not let me because I may injure myself more. I understood their point, but that did stop the desire to be back there. Eventually, it was agreed as long as I took it easy. And so I agreed, but the rules were that I had to ease myself back to the speed and the amount gently. Much to my dislike. Today, the bandages come off. Then tomorrow, I will race!

Well at least I thought I would be racing. It turns out that Raffaello wants me to drive slowly around the track, just a few times, to see what sort of physical shape I am in. And it turns out that it is not that good. I have not exactly done anything for around 2 months, so it turns out that after five laps of fast racing, I am out of breath. But this should not be. I was fully capable to drive around faster than this for longer, around 95 laps longer, and not be as out of breath as this. So, it was obvious what 2 months of rest and literally doing nothing can do to you. And now I fully understand what the doctors meant by 'ease you into it.' I really should have taken their advice. And because I snubbed what they said, I am now in a whole lot of pain. Raffaello was coming over to talk to me, and he didn't really look to happy…

"What do you think you were doing! They said 'ease yourself into the racing and the speed'! And so what do you do? You go flat out. Now I have finished ranting at you, does anything hurt?"

I was still panting pretty hard so I think he could guess there was something wrong.

"Yes, but I think it is just because I am tired now. I really shouldn't of done that. I am so sorry." I panted, wondering why I did actually do it.

"Yes, well. We should probably go home now. And you should rest." he said, pointing at me.

I was beginning to feel dizzy, and the corners of my vision were fading. Some would call it a dizzy spell but I would call it feeling faint.

"Raffaello, wait up. I have worn myself out. I can't keep up." I panted and still wondering why I was still panting.

"Francesco, you don't look too well. Do you feel Ok? You look faint." he enquired after he turned round to face me. "We need to get you home now. You don't look well at all."

I agreed, knowing that I was either going to pass out, or throw up. And I didn't really want to experience either of them. One of those two things could get me put back in hospital quicker than some racecars can race the Pista di Alta Velocita bank turn. And that is very quick for the people out there who didn't know that. So I followed Raffaello home, and when we got home, I instantly went to the bathroom. Raffaello was hesitated by the door, watching me. I felt like I was going to throw up, so I waited for the feeling to pass by the toilet.

"Francesco, give me a straight answer here. Do you feel Ok?" Raffaello asked. He was starting to worry about me and once he starts to worry , he usually starts calling people. Normally the doctors first. Then he won't stop worrying about me until I'm better.

"If you want a straight answer, the answer is no. I don't feel Ok. I feel like I am going to throw up or pass out." I stuttered. I could feel myself shaking, my body's way of telling me that I was going to throw up. My senses weren't wrong. I threw up once. After that, the darkness that dominated the corners of my eyes dominated the rest of my vision, and I passed out. The last thing I heard was someone rushing somewhere. It was probably Raffaello rushing to the phone to tell the doctors. The last thing I felt was someone wiping my lips, obviously there was something there.

"I hope I don't wake up in hospital after this case of events." I whispered. That was the last thing I want to happen…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :D Sorry About any delays but Chapter 5 is coming. (And reviewing it will make it come even faster!)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok. So here is Chapter 5! I'm on a roll here, so many good ideas from my friends... Yes, errr... so sorry this one is a bit short but I thought it would be good to end here on a cliffhanger! I hope evryone likes Cliffhangers! I know I do! So, Please read on!**_

* * *

><p>No. Please, no. Not this dream again. Anything but this dream… I haven't had this problem for months. So why does it start again now? I don't understand… That scream of pain. That's where I woke up last time. Right after the scream of pain. "Argh…" The sound was familiar, it was familiar the last time I heard it as well. It was still obvious that I needed to talk to someone, but whom? I don't think I could speak to Raffaello about it; it could drive out friendship right apart.<p>

"Maria, are you alright?" Shouted a voice, so unmistakeably mine. There was no reply. I can't see anything; I can only hear what they are saying. Only then did I realise what this was. It was a flashback. I remember all of this happening. Which means I need to speak to someone. Urgently. I know whom I need to speak to as well. Lightning McQueen. But how do I contact him. I don't have a phone number or email address for him. I will just have to ask around.

Later.

I awoke to the beeping of many machines. At first, I thought I was at hospital again, but after a few moments thought I worked out that I was at home in my own bed. The room didn't smell like disinfectant and the sheets weren't scratchy like hospital sheets. They were soft. Familiar. Comforting. But when I fainted, I was in the bathroom. So how did I get in here? And what is that very annoying beeping sound that keeps interrupting my train of thought? I opened my eyes slowly to see where I actually was, to find my self in my own room, but surrounded by lots of hospital equipment.

"Mmmmello…" I mumbled. I was trying to say 'Hello' but unfortunately, I couldn't because there was something in my mouth.

"You say something Francesco?" A kind voice replied. It was that same pretty little Volkswagen that had looked after me in the hospital.

I moaned around the tubing. It was going down my throat, making me want to throw up "Urgh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I… I feel sick. I need to use the bathroom, please."

"Wait a minute. Let me take theses pads off and tubes out and then you may go." she said, making a move towards me, she took off all the pads first and then took the tube in my mouth out last. "Ok. You may go now but come back quickly."

I drove off in a hurry, not wishing to hurl in front of her. Once in the bathroom, I shut the door and sat in front of the toilet. Only now did I realise what the tube down my throat was for. It helped me to breathe. I was starting to pant and the feeling of sickness was getting worse. I started to shake and then I threw up. But the feeling of sickness didn't go away. And I was panting really hard again. I hadn't stopped shaking but I am no longer shaking from sickness. Now I am shaking because I'm cold. Really cold. I drove back to my room and as soon a drove through the door, the nurse was bustling me back in to my bed. She was about to put the pads back on me but then she stopped and listened. She was listening to me, but why? Then I realised I was still panting hard. She instantly dropped the pads and got the tube. I was about to protest about having that tube shoved down my throat again when the doctor walked in. I was left open mouthed and she took the advantage to shove the tubing back down my wind-pipe and then turn the oxygen on.

"Kathy, Why did Francesco not have his breathing tube in?" The doctor enquired in am accusing manner.

"He felt ill so I took it out so he could go to the bathroom." Kathy replied calmly.

"Ok then. Are you feeling better Francesco?" he asked.

"Better, but not completely. I still feel a little sick." I panted. The tube was making it awkward to speak but I was grateful for it as it helped me to breathe.

"Ok. You need to rest. Kathy, put the pads back on and then give him an oxygen mask otherwise he'll never stop panting. Once he has stopped, leave him with the mask. If he is asleep, leave him to sleep. If he isn't, put him under. Francesco, someone wants to see you but after that you must try to sleep please." He went to the door and opened it and Raffaello came in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :D (Reviews help me to write faster!) And thank you for reading this far, I hope you will carry on reading! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Right, Ok. Chapter 6 is here! And It's Valentines day! Ok. Nyantalia: Sorry about the cliffhangers as you don't like them, But I LOVE THEM! 3 Me, Personally, I don't think this one ends on a cliffhanger. At least if it does, it isn't as much of one as chapter 5! Ok, enough of me and my personal intreast about cliffhangers! Ok., so...errrr... Read on and Review!**_

* * *

><p>Raffaello gasped, I saw the worry in his eyes. It was obvious he had seen me sine I had fainted in the bathroom, but how long ago was that. One hour, One day or even a week but I couldn't been sure. But by the look of shock on his face, it wasn't an hour. More like a day. But I don't think he was worried about how long, but the amount of machinery there was with me. And he just stayed where he was, in shock. Staring at the tube in my mouth. Kathy was still putting the pads back on me and I was still panting. The tube didn't seem to be helping me breathe much, but a little. Finally, he spoke, but he was quiet, either to shocked to speak any louder or not to make me jump or both.<p>

"Francesco, I didn't realise it was this bad. I thought you were just panting from your racing around the track too fast…well, I better leave you to rest. Sleep well."

Kathy had finished putting the pads on me and had finished preparing the mask.

"Ok. Put this on and try to sleep. You will feel more refreshed if you sleep naturally than if you are sedated. I will be back soon" She helped me put he mask on then left the room. I looked over at the monitors to find my pulse and my breathing rate. They were showing inconsistent spikes. I just hope through rest that they go back to normal. I watched the monitors, I watched my pulse stay erratic but calm down some what, but I was still panting. Kathy came in at that moment, and went to do her checks. She checked my pulse then my breathing. She noticed that I was still panting after around half an hour of oxygen and drove off. A few minutes later, she came back with the doctor who also noticed that I was still panting. They went outside the room to discuss the problem. While they where out, I started to shiver. Kathy came back in but the doctor didn't. She drove up in front of me and took the mask off me.

"Answer this simple question with a nod or a shake. Do you feel sick or faint at all?" I nodded. "Which one?"

"Sick." I whispered.

"Do you need to go?" She whispered back. I nodded.

"There is no point in him going really Kathy. He will just bring up bile because there is nothing in his stomach to bring up. He hasn't eaten in… Actually, Francesco. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Raffaello…" I was cut off by Raffaello.

"Someone said my name…" He glanced at me and stopped. I smiled weakly at him. "Whoa Francesco, You look really off colour. And I don't just mean pale, I mean completely different." They all turn to study me and I just smiled weakly back at them. The doctor then turned to Raffaello.

"When did Francesco last eat? He can't remember."

"A couple of days ago I think. Why?"

"Well, he feels sick and I was saying that he would only bring up bile because he hasn't eaten for a while. When did he last drink anything?"

"A couple of days ago, with whatever he last ate."

"Kathy, put him on a drip. He's becoming dehydrated."

"Ok. But what about the food side of this situation. Should I give him anything?"

"Don't anything. I'm going to talk to someone about that one. I'll be back soon." He grabbed his coat and left them to sort out the drip.

"Francesco, Do you still need to go to the bathroom?" I nodded, the nausea and shaking getting worse. "Ok. I'll take all the pads and stuff off you again. Raffaello, do you think you could go with him? Just to make sure that he doesn't pass out or anything."

"Yes, I can do that." Kathy went round methodically taking the pads off and then taking the tube out of my mouth last. I drove towards Raffaello, he opened the door for me then followed me to the bathroom where I went in and sat in front of the toilet. I was panting and I lent up against the wall for support now feeling dizzy as well. I started to shake more violently.

"Francesco…" He was cut off by me vomiting violently. I lent back against the wall and moaned. I was about to make a move towards the door, but then I vomited again but less violently as the first time. I lent up against the wall and sighed. Raffaello tried to speak to me again, with hope of not being interrupted by me throwing up.

"Are you ready to go back to your room? Or do you still feel like you are going to throw up again?"

"I don't think there is actually anything inside me to throw up, but I still feel ill. Let's go back." I pushed myself off the wall and when I stumbled, Raffaello came to my side for me to lean on him for support. When we got back to my room, he helped back into bed then went and sat somewhere near.

"Kathy, He only brought up bile, and then there wasn't much. Just to let you know."

"Thank you. That is very helpful to know."

Kathy put the pads back on me and the tube back down my throat and then she fiddled with something.

"Ok Francesco, this may sting a bit but it will pass soon." She stuck something sharp in me and taped it down. The drip. The pain went as quick as it had come. Kathy sighed.

"Kathy, You look exhausted. You should rest" I said.

"I would love to but I don't want to leave you without someone." I turned to Raffaello to say that I wasn't going to be alone and that I had him to find him snoring quietly in a chair. "I'll wait until the doctor gets back then I'll get him to watch you. Then I will rest."

And then as if on cue, he walked through the door. He had a bag with him. He turned to me then Kathy.

"You look exhausted, both of you." He said quietly not to disturb Raffaello.

"Kathy now he is here you said you would rest. There is a spare bedroom made up if you want, there is one for you too Doctor." I said.

"Thanks Francesco." Kathy replied, stifling a yawn. "But first I need to talk to you Jules."

They went outside leaving me in the silence. It just such a perfect opportunity to sleep I just couldn't miss it. I soon fell into a very light but refreshing sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? Make me extra happy for valentines day 3 and to make me write faster!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, so this quite a short chapter but contains a bit of important infomation. And i'm so sorry, but this ends on a cliff hanger. Sorry for any grammer mistakes but yes, you should get the idea. Ok, Please review. It would make my day!**_

* * *

><p>I was woken up by Kathy shaking me gently and calling to me softly in my ear.<p>

"Francesco. Francesco, wake up. Jules wants to speak to you."

"Ok. Just give me a few minutes to wake up first please." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. There was no tube in my mouth this time. But I had a mask on my face. My words were muffled but Kathy seemed to understand.

"Ok. I'll send in Jules in a moment." She drove away from me and out the door. I blinked a few more times and stretched a little. After a few moments, Jules came in.

"Good morning Francesco. How are you?"

"Ciao, I'm feeling better, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm good thanks." He came up to me and took the mask off. I was no longer panting and I was able to speak freer without it.

"Now, you have to eat sooner or later, but do you want to do it today? Are you well enough to do that?"

"I will do it today, but only if you answer my questions first." He was silent for a moment and he was probably either asking himself what I could possibly want to know or deciding if he should let me ask or not. All through this little period in time, he had a very blank expression and he seemed to be staring into space. Finally, Jules spoke.

"Ok Francesco, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, if after I have eaten I…" I tried to think of a pleasant way to put it. "…bring it back up, do I have to eat straight away again?"

"No. of course not. We would have to wait for your stomach to calm down before we could try again. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Yes, but it is completely off topic."

"Ok."

"Where's Kathy? Has she gone back to bed?"

"Yes, she was very tired last night. She hasn't slept properly for a few days. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok. Shall we get on with this? Get it out of the way?"

"Let's" He took off the pads so if I needed, I could go to the bathroom. The chances were more than likely that I would need that ease of movement. Then, he went to a carrier bag and pulled out a bottle which he passed to me.

"Drink this. It is basically a load of blended food products that are high in carbohydrates. It will give you energy if you can keep it down. I'll leave you to drink it. I'll be back in a while."

He left me alone with this bottle and ease of movement. I moved to the corner of the room and I took the lid off the bottle and sniffed it. It didn't smell good. But I knew I had to drink it as would help me get better. It would help me get back out on the track quicker. So ignoring the smell, I took a sip. Despite the smell, which was awful, it tasted quite nice. So, because I liked it, I drank the rest. But because I liked it, doesn't mean my stomach liked it. When Jules came back in, he was worried to see me not in my bed but then he saw me in the corner he looked relieved until I started moaning. I was fighting to keep the drink down. It was painful. I couldn't fight any longer. I rushed passed him to the bathroom where I closed the door quickly but quietly. Almost as soon as I gave up fighting it I threw up. I only threw up once so I was sure that I hadn't lost all of it but most of it. We would just have to try again another time. I started to go back to my room but then the phone started to ring. I picked it up, even though Jules was expecting me back.

"Hello. Francesco speaking." I spoke down the phone.

"Hello Francesco." A familiar voice was on he other end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who's on the other end of the phone? Read Chapter 8 to find out! And review. It will motivate me! :D (Please Review! Just to let me know I still have readers out there! I don't care if it anomyinous or not, but all it takes is one word. Just to let me know that people are still reading. Please, it will only take one second! If I don't get enough readers, I might just have to cut it short. Because whats the point in writing something if noone is going to read it? Thanks! :D)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok, so yes, sorry for the delays but I think my teachers find it funny to give us a piece of homework every lesson so I have been pretty busy trying to keep up to date and everything. **_  
><em><strong>Nyantalia: I am so glad you want more and I try to update as soon as possible!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lana: Thanks for reading this and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pancake3298: Thanks for reading this! And once I have finished I will just have to go back through and correct all the mistakes. I'm glad that you think I am a good writer and I LOVE Francesco too! I have dropped that review and I will try not to lose motivation!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, read on and enjoy! (I am sorry that it is a short chapter but to think they will start to get longer now. (hopefully) <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Who is this please?" The line went dead. I put the phone back on its holder and started to move back to my room when the phone started to ring again. I went back and picked it up.<p>

"Hello, Who is this please?"

"Hey Francesco. It's Lightning. Sorry about that last phone call. I was on my mobile and I lost signal so yeah, it disconnected me."

"McQueen! Don't worry."

"Now, the reason I called was to ask you if you wanted to come over to Radiator Springs, and have a little race with me as we never found out who is actually the fastest."

"When do you need an answer by?"

"As soon as possible please."

"Ok. I'm going to talk it over with some people. Is it ok if I bring company?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. Bye."

"Ciao." The phone line went dead again. I put the phone back down on its holder. This was something I really didn't want to miss. A chance to prove to McQueen that I was the fastest. But I needed talk it over with Raffaello. As if on cue, Raffaello came up to me and nudged me.

"You feeling better then? Because it sure did sound like it."

"Yes I am. The car on the phone just now. It was Lightning McQueen. He wants me to go over to Radiator Springs to race. Can we go, please?" He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Yes, Of course we can but when is it? If you want to race him and win you will have to train. Or at least a little. But before that, you will have to ask Jules for permission. You don't want to hurt yourself even more now, do you?"

"No. I don't particularly want to. I will ask Jules later." Just then Jules came looking for me. He look worried about why I hadn't come back yet. The look of relief that washed over his face when he saw me and Raffaello talking normally seemed to calm him. Or it could have been that I seemed alright and that he had found me.

"Ok then. I'll see you later." He left and I went over to Jules.

"I heard there was something you wanted to ask me. What is it?"

"Well…," I hesitated, trying to think of a good way to put it. Trying to think of a way that would persuade him to let me start training again. "Well, I was just wondering if I could start to train again. I really want to race again…"

"I will need to talk to a few cars but apart from that, yes. Yes you may start training again." Jules went and followed the way and followed the route Raffaello took. Not exactly knowing what to do, And still grinning like an idiot, I just stayed there, unable to stop the excitement showing in my eyes. Eventually, I made my way over to the seating area and looked out the window. It was morning and the sun was only just starting to come up. It reminded me of all them days when I was young and foolish. Raffaello broke my thoughts as he started driving towards me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please do drop some reviews guys! I really enjoy reading them and they only take a second. They motivate me more too! Also, Tell me who you want me to write about next!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANCAKE3298! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE.**

_**Yay! New Chapter! Finally! Took me a little while but not as long as it took for some of the last chapters. Thanks for the reviews Guys.**_  
><em><strong>Nyantalia: Thanks! Well done for guessing correct. Did I make it too obvious that it was Lightning? I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lana: Thank you but its my job to crack the jokes. I can make you laugh at school. And no, I will continue to ask for your brilliant ideas as I wouldn't be this far otherwise! Haha! I win! And I know you love me, but in what sense?<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, yes, Continue to read and review Please! Reading and reviewing means so much to me and I would love it if you would! So please read on and enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, Francesco. When are you going to tell Lightning that you can go?"<p>

"Not now. I don't know what time it is and I don't really want to wake him up and be on the phone to a tired Lightning. Is it possible to find out what time it is there?"

"Yes, I think if you search it online there might be a website. After that, we go and start training. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Yes I would like that. But can you answer just one more question for me please?" I asked, really hoping he wouldn't say no. He thought about it for a few minutes until he answered.

"Yes, but after that, shall we get on with the tasks in hand."

"Ok. Here it goes. Where's Kathy? I haven't seen her for ages." He answered after a while, his face and eyes showed signs that he was thinking hard about the question. Eventually, he answered.

"I don't know. I spoke to her a few days back but I haven't seen her since. Maybe you should ask Jules later. Now, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. But what should we do first?"

"Well, we could start by looking for what time it is in Radiator Springs. But how would we do that?"

"I have a laptop we could use. It would definitely be the quickest and easiest way."

"Ok then. Where is it?"

"Over here Raffaello!" I moved towards the desk where I kept it and picked it up. I took the protective cover off it, which of course had me on it, and placed it in front of me. I started it up and waited for it to do its checks. After it had finished, I went into a search engine and searched 'World Clocks'. I clicked on the first result. It showed all countries then you could go select a town or county. It was 3am there. Not the best time to ring him unless your intention was to wake him up. I made not of the time zone and then headed back to where Raffaello was.

"It's way to early to ring him now."

"What time is it?"

"3 in the morning."

"Ok, we will have to ring him later. Do you want to go training now?"

"Yes. Let's go." I was eager to get back on the track and couldn't for the life of me keep the excitement from showing in my eyes. We started to make our way to the course. Little did I know that Raffaello didn't have the same race track in mind…

When we passed the Monza course and didn't go in, I started to get confused.

"Raffaello, didn't we just pass the track? Shouldn't we have just gone in there?" I questioned, motioning towards the entrance.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You wont be training there today. I booked you time on a dirt track today. McQueen will probably have you race on one so I think its fair you train on one."

"Fair enough. How are we going to start? I think we both know that I am not as fit as I was before this whole incident. And I have never raced on a dirt track without slipping or sliding."

"Well, I thought what we could do is start off by slowly driving round the track until you get used to it and then gradually build up the speed. That would get you used to the dirt and get you fit again." While he answered he glanced at my tires. "And some new tires wouldn't hurt either…"

We stopped off to get me some special dirt track tires before we continued to the track I was to practice on.

When we got to the track, I drove round it with Raffaello until I had got the hang of the dirt. Then Raffaello went to the side to sit and watch me go. Now I had got the hang of it, it became quite easy. I started to speed up, hoping that slowly increasing the speed meant that I wouldn't get out of breath. Unfortunately, it was doing to take a while to get back to my precious level of fitness that I had before. I just wished that I could get close to it at least before I went to visit McQueen. Me and Raffaello had our headsets on and it felt so good to be back. Even if it was on a completely different track. I was nearly completely better now, so I was basically back to my old self and Raffaello was telling me how I was doing like how he would in my real races.

"I think it's time you had a little break. You don't want to strain yourself now, do you?"

"Ok then. One more lap and then I will come into the pits. I think I need a break anyway." I accelerated a little more and went round the track again a bit faster. When I got to the pits, he was waiting for me. He looked happy at my progress, but then, who couldn't? I was happy and so was he. He passed me a bottle of something, most likely an energy drink of some sort. I thanked him and took a sip. It wasn't what I had suspected but it was good. Then I realised what it was. It was one of Jules' processed food drinks and I was so glad that I hadn't sniffed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? Please? I would mean sooooo much to me! Don't heisitate to contact me if there is something I can improve on! I Love all my readers for reading this!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am not dead! I am still here! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for all the wait, but teachers find it funny to dump heap full s of homework on us, so I have been quite busy.**_  
><em><strong>Pancake3298: Yes, there was more birthday treaties! I enjoyed the piece of V-Francesco Cake!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lana: IT'S STILL MY JOB TO CRACK THE JOKES! READ THIS WOMEN, IT MIGHT HELP YOU UNDERSTAND!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby inuyasha13: Haha. I couldn't resist! I want one myself!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ok so, on with the the chapter. <strong>_  
><em><strong>(A Little note: My notes in the story are in brackets, bold and italics!)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you feel alright Francesco?" He asked, worry cracking through his words. I hadn't spoken in a few minutes and I think he was worried that I had hurt myself again.<p>

"I'm fine; can we carry on now please?"

"No. You don't want to hurt yourself again. Are you sure you feel alright after that drink? Obviously bearing in mind what the last on did to you."

"I'm fine." I reassured him. I felt a little queasy but it was nothing that wouldn't pass. "If we aren't going to practice anymore, can we go see if it is the right time to ring Lightning?"

"Ok then." He said, starting to drive towards the exit. He paused, and then called tome. "Wait a minute. Do you want to practice here tomorrow? If so, I will go book it now before we leave."

"That would be great. I'll wait here for you!" I called after him. I heard an amused chuckle before he was out of earshot. I waited without out moving a single tire for a while before he came back into sight, then into earshot. We started our short drive home, and nothing was really said, and I was thankful for that because I was too busy thinking about other things. As soon as we arrived home, I checked the time in America. 3pm. Perfect. Picking up the phone on my way passed, I made my way over to the couch. I dialled his number and waited. Triple rings. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Ciao Lightning."

"Hey Francesco. How are you?"

"Francesco is fine, he assures you. Now, how about yourself?" _**(You know Francesco is getting better when he starts to talk about himself in 3**__**rd**__** person!)**_

"I'm good thanks. Have you made your decision yet?"

"Si. Si. Francesco will be there. But when, that is the question."

"Whenever you are ready to be beaten!"

**Lightning's POV**

"Whenever you are ready to be beaten!" I challenged down the phone. Sally looked at me and rolled her eyes. She knew who I was talking to and always wondered why we were always throwing challenges and insults at each other. The line had been quiet for a minute, Francesco was still there but thinking of a suitable response. I had put him on loudspeaker, for a laugh for Sally. He finally thought of a retort.

"That is never then! Francesco is never ready to be beaten and will never be beaten!" It was a retort me and Sally had to laugh at, as we both knew that I had beaten him in the 2nd race of the World Grand Prix.

"Ok then, seriously. When do you want to come?"

"When do you want Francesco to come?" He answered my question with another question, which I found extremely annoying.

"Can you do in about a week?"

"Si. Francesco will be there in a week then! Ciao!"

"See ya soon! Bye!" I terminated the call. I drove up to Sally and nuzzled her, and she nuzzled back.

"So, the date is set Sal."

"Are you going to ask about the incident?" When the news had come out on Francesco's attack, Sally had gotten upset. She liked Francesco, but not as much as she loved Lightning. It was more the shock that also on that day he got attacked, Francesco had been distracted from his usual training by something. It wasn't like him to abandon his racing. The 'something' that had bothered him in the day also bothered him through the night before he was admitted into the Porto Corsa hospital. She wouldn't stop watching the news, as if any updates on his condition would be released there if there were any. Unfortunately, Francesco had the guard on duty send the reporters scurrying with a few words. So there were no updates. I could understand his want for privacy. If it were me, I would of done the same. I decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Paperwork. As per usual."

"Your always doing paperwork." I moaned, making it sound really childish.

"I know, I know. It's just that it needs to be done. What are you planning for tonight?"

"Well, I was planning on asking someone out to dinner, but they had other plans."

"And who was this other one?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Cliffhanger! Holidays are coming up so you maybe in for a treat of quite a few chapters! But I'm not promising anything! Reviews! Please! And if you are bored or interested in 'Artemis Fowl', Read 'Recovery'. Which is one of mine. Review that too please! With anything from comments to Improvements. Anything Welcome. (Execpt Flamers)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi there! New Chapter! I thought you (My faithful reviewers) had waited long enough for a new chapter! So here it is! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**_  
><em><strong>bkadditjk: Thanks! I try my best to impress everyone with my my writing!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pancake3298: I it kills you when I leave a cliffhanger! 3rd person is very annoying to write in. Don't worry, you will find out wh Lightning's dinner date was.<strong>_

_**Yes, before I forget, This is all Lightning. I think it is very important to the story. It does MENTION Francesco, but he isn't actually in this chapter! Ciao til the end!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning's POV.<strong>

"Well, actually, this 'other one' as you put it, is right in front of me." She turned round to see if there was anyone behind her. Of course there wasn't but she decided it was obviously better to be safe then sorry. I decided to ask the question. "Well, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure. The paperwork can wait." I was pleased that she had decided to choose me over the paperwork and that she was going to come to dinner with me. She sounded excited. "So, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go Sally? You choose." She thought for a minute then replied.

"How about the 'Wheel Well', we haven't been there for ages"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go!" Sally rushed out of our house.

"Oh Yeah!" I raced out after her. We were like a couple of school kids, racing each other to see who would get there first. I caught up to her and she was laughing. At me. While we were racing, she had splashed a load of water and leaves at me. Now I was covered I them. I shook my hood to dislodge them. It was just like the first time we raced up to the Wheel Well, before it's grand re-opening. Ah, the good old days… The side of the road scraped the side of my tire and broke through my thoughts. I closed the distance between us by racing up to her side. We had reached our destination and we were now looking over at Willie's Butte. The landscape was stunning at sunset. We went to a table for 2 and started chatting about our how our days were.

"How was your day Sally? What did you actually do apart from paperwork." I started the conversation.

"Nothing really, I checked a few people in and a few people out, but nothing else. What about yours? What did you do?"

"Well, I practiced but it was the same as ever. But apart from that, the only other thing I did was to ask you to join me tonight." The topics changed a lot, after this one it was the view, then work, then, out of some random thought, it changed to Francesco.

"So, when are you planning on asking him what actually happened? Because you know if you don't, then I will." She asked the first bit, but told the second bit.

"Oh, I don't know, not the first night, that's for sure."

"Well, how about the night of the day that you race? Obviously depending on if you win or lose."

"Why would me winning or losing change anything?"

"Because," Oh great, a lecture. "If he wins, he will most likely be very happy. And then if you go mention it, he may get upset, angry or even frightened because of the memories." Not as bad as I first thought.

"I hadn't actually thought of that. How long is he here for? Because then we could wait and see if he mentions anything about it on his own steam."

"Yes, we should do that. Has Mater been informed that he is coming?"

"No, I don't think so. Should we say something to him?"

"Yes, or Mater might say something about the incident and Francesco could run-away. Oh, Holley and Finn are visiting that the same time for two reasons. One, We haven't seen them for a while and we all miss them. Two, people are less likely going to attack anyone while they are here. And before you say anything, they offered their services, I didn't suggest it, they did."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok. That was it, quite short but still a chapter! <span>R E V I E W! PLEASE!<span> I know you can probably spell but still, it will get your attention! Depending how many reviews I get depends on how fast the next chapter comes! _**  
><strong><em>1-3 by the end of this holiday.<em>**  
><strong><em>4-8 in the next week.<em>**  
><strong><em>9+ in the next few days!<em>**  
><strong><em>Ciao!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Mere! Your Here! Weren't expecting this, were you!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, I'm still here! Not promising anything here but there may be more chapters as it is now half-term holidays! I have a week to write as many chapters as possible! Yeah, sorry about the poor update time, I had no time to write. I had ots of homework. And by lots I mean about 3 pieces a day. And I only have 3 lessons a day! So that's one each lesson... And it's really hot so I really haven't been bothered... -_- sorry.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOW HUMANIZED! Sorry again.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews: Wow! Only 1 review. *Feels lonely...*<strong>_

_**Pancake3298: It does and I try...  
>Try this as a tongue twister then.<br>**_**_11 was a race horse,_****  
><em>22 was 1 2<em>  
><em>1111race<em>  
><em>22112<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later, Francesco's house. 3<strong>**rd**** Person.**

Francesco was really excited. After packing, repacking and then checking and rechecking he had every thing he needed, he was ready to go to Radiator Springs and kick Lightning's butt. He was back to his old physical state because he had been practising so much so he could do just that. Kick Lightning's butt and make him eat his dust. It was just his mental state that was still not good. He still had disturbing dreams and decided that maybe he would talk to Lightning about it. He thought it might help to talk to someone and he also thought that Lightning would listen to him because he was that kind of person. He was literally jumping by the time Raffaello came into the room, packed and ready to go.

"Francesco! Calm down, you're going to break your legs if you're not careful!" He said, the amusement hinting at the corners of his mouth. Francesco calmed down a little, but was still filled to the brim with excitement.

"Are you ready Raffaello?" Raffaello nodded at me, giving me my answer. "Come on then! Let's go!" Francesco practically deafening Raffaello while pulling him out the house. They made their way to the airport slowly, though all Francesco wanted to do was to speed down the road at his top speed and get there as soon as possible. However, Raffaello could see this and he held him back.

"You don't want the police on your tail, do you? Remember what happened last time…" Last time, Francesco had put a load of locals in danger because someone challenged him to a race down the highway. Unfortunately for the challenger, the police caught him, but Francesco was too fast to be caught or seen properly. Raffaello had scolded him for that adventurous race.

"OK. OK. It's just that I have only been to Lightning's once and I really want to kick his bumper and make him eat my dust and exhaust fumes!" They both laughed. Without realising it, they had made their way into the foyer of the airport and as soon as they had walked in, they had been surrounded by an awkward silence. They quickly made their way to where they were to get their private jet over to America. Francesco's car was ready and packed into the plane already. They had to wait about an hour but they finally got on their little jet and was on their way. Boredom quickly covered them in a thick sheet as there was nothing really to do apart from talk, but there was nothing to talk about, so Francesco settled himself down in a chair and slept while Raffaello read a book titled 'Coffee' by Samual Plehetka. Hours passed and they carried on doing their own things, until the pilot announced that they were about to land and then they were instantly alert and excited.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE! Thanks!<br>Random fact: More people use blue toothbrushes, than red ones!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**OMG! I haven't updated in what seems like forever! If anyone actually reads any of my other fics, then they would know that I am now taking my GCSE's (Google it) and that now I am in a busy stage of learning and then at the end of the two years I have to do a load of tests. But I get qualifications so it is okay. And on top of that, I have an accordion exam coming up, so I am super busy practicing for that. But yeah, in my late nights I stay up to write/type up what I wrote on holiday. So enjoy my hard work! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<br>**_

_**MereMcqueen314: I does suck and a 2 week break and it seems to be better. As your not-so-loyal author, I will continue to update erratically.  
><strong>_

_**Pancake3298: It really does. I don't know but it seems to be okay at the moment. :D**__**  
><strong>_

_**Starrynight77: :O That's terrible!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>America, Arizona, 9 hours behind Italian time. (I think) 3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

They left the plane and said their thank you to the pilot. Their stuff except their hand luggage would be delivered to Radiator springs later but for now, they hired a car which Francesco drove, Raffaello sat in the passenger seat, scared stiff that Francesco was going to zoom off. But he didn't. Well, to say he didn't zoom off isn't really correct, because Francesco DID zoom off, just he didn't go over the speed limit, which was unusual for him. Normally, he would have pushed it as far as he could go without getting in trouble. Francesco was a real speed demon. But today, he was just driving normally, maybe saving it for the track. But in fact, Francesco was not 'saving it for the racetrack, he was thinking. Thinking about… about… a lot of things. But mainly Maria. Francesco sighed inwardly. Maria, oh how much he had loved her. And it was all his fault. She had tried to tell him that it was her carelessness and not him, but he thought differently. It was silent in the car as the two drove to Radiator springs. It wasn't too far, but it was far enough when cover in an silence. Neither broke that silence until they got there. Mainly because Raffaello fell asleep, but also because there was nothing to say/talk about.

**Arrival at Radiator Springs**

Sally and Lightning were sitting in Flo's V8 café. They were both bored, looking out of the window waiting for Francesco to arrive.

"Do you see anything Sal?" Lightning asked, waiting for something, anything to, to happen.

"No, just the usual… deserted areas filled with sand…" Sally sighed. "How about you Light?"

"A heat wave, sand, empty roads. A car speeding down that road over there, leaving a cloud of dust behind it, a bu… wait! There's a CAR coming! I think he maybe here!"

Both Sally and Lightning jumped out of their seats and bored states of mind when they both realised that there was a car coming towards the little town.

"Come on Light! He's here!" Sally shouted vaguely, not mentioning who 'he' was. This statement earned her several stares from others in the café.

"Who is 'he' exactly? It would be great if you enlightened me." Someone shouted back at Sally from the darkest corner of the café. Sally Shouted over the tops of the tables, not caring if anyone heard, since they were the only ones in the café at this particular point in time.

"Francesco Bernoulli Emi, Francesco Bernoulli! He's here!" Emily Turbo, or Emi to Sally, was Sally's best friend at some point when they were both younger. Emily and her younger brother, Sliver Turbo, had come to visit Sally and Lightning for a reunion. They were currently sitting in the corner of the café, Emily shooting questioning looks at the couple, looking at them as if they were both insane. And Silver was acting oblivious to the whole shouted conversation while he played with a lock of his black hair, looking down at the table or something on it. He was listening, interested but not showing it.

"Are you sure Sal?" Emily questioned, trying to keep a straight face at Sally's enthusiasm.

"Yes, of course I am sure! I need to sign him into the Cozy Cone, you wanna come Ems?"

"Yeah," Emily looked over her shoulder at Silver, who looked up long enough to encouragingly nod at her. "Lightning, do you could stay with Silver?"

"Err… Yeah, why not." Lightning said, nervousness slipping into his usually happy tones.

"Thanks Light!" Emily used Sally's pet name for him to try to calm him down a little. "Silver,"

"What?" He didn't look up when she spoke to him and his voice sounded cold.

"Look at me when I speak to you." She demanded before saying anything more, Silver sighed then looked up again. His eyes looked colder than his voice sounded. Looking into her eyes, he repeated himself.

"What?"

"Be nice. You can trust Lightning, okay?" Emily tried to keep eye contact but he looked back down.

"Mm huh."

"Hey Light," Sally shouted from the door. "Be nice!" Sally ran out of the door in enough time so Lightning couldn't form a response quick enough to shout to her.

'Oh well, they are probably going to end up flirting with him, the less I know about it the better.' Lightning thought before sighing and walking the rest of the distance between him and Silver's table, where the black-haired boy was busy completing a completely white puzzle and stacking a sugar cubes…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! So we have some new characters! Silver's kinda weird and he is mine! And Emily. She isn't mine, she is Pancake3298's and you should reallllllly go check her out. She is an amazing author and friend! :D Review please! Even if it is negative!<em>**


End file.
